Lionheart
by ACreativeHobbit
Summary: In which Fili celebrates his birthday, receives important gifts, gets a giant party, and Thorin gives a speech. No slash. A hobbit style gift to the FFN community for my birthday. :)


**AN: Well today was my birthday. :)**

 **As a hobbit, I decided to give y'alls a present, cuz well, you deserve it. There's no slash in here, even though it might seem like it at the end. ;)**

 **But enjoy this little fluffy tale with a drop of angst. :)**

 **I don't own The Hobbit.**

A summer morning in Ered Luin. The birds were chirping, the trees shone a bright green and reflected the bright sunlight all over, The mountains meanwhile, also reflected the blue of the sky that made them known as the Blue Mountains.

On this day Fili, son of Dis woke to the excited whoop of his 22 year old brother (which in human years is about 11), which made him jump and groan a bit, even though there was a groggy smile on his face. He sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes to see his brother come over and tackle him into a hug.

"Happy Begetting Day Fee!" Kili cried happily, seeming as if he'd had an entire handful of sugar.

Fili chuckled and tousled his little brother's hair. "Thanks Kee." he grinned out, returning the hug fondly and pressing a kiss into his brother's dark mop of hair.

Their mother, Dis, came into the room with a small gift carefully wrapped in a beautifully made cloth and smiling warmly along with Thorin who still looked like he was waking up. Dis went over and greeted her golden-haired son with a hug after the younger brother released him.

"Happy Begetting Day, little lion." she murmured into his ear while showering him with kisses on his cheeks and his head.

"Mum, I'm not little anymore!" Fili whined in a way that seemed like he was defeating the purpose of his own protest. A bit petulant and childish, causing Dis to laugh.

"Dis, give the lad a chance." Thorin said with a bit of a smile and a shake of the head.

"Uncle!" Fili scolded, even though he had a happy look on his face.

"Oh Fili, it's just that to us, you're still little lion and you always will be, even when you're a great king." Dis explained, causing Fili to look a bit serious for a moment.

Kili was giggling the entire while and holding onto his older brother's arm before Dis added, "Fili, give your uncle a hug too."

Fili got up and obeyed, and both King-in-exile and heir looked content in a tight embrace for a few moments before Thorin let Fili go back to sit on his bed. Dis gave the carefully wrapped gift then to Fili.

Fili looked in awe at the bright blue cloth threaded with gold patterns. It must've taken ages and lots of patience to make! He sat there for a moment looking at it before Kili gave him a gentle shake. "Well aren't you going to open it?" he asked.

Fili nodded and gently opened the cloth to reveal a small, beautifully carved wooden box and Fili gasped at this as well.

"I made that for you so you can keep what's inside." Kili explained proudly. "Go on, take a look." he prompted, and ever so slowly and gently, Fili opened the box and gasped again.

Inside the box were two more beads and a runestone. The beads were a bit longer than the pair Fili already had and he instantly recognized them, causing to make a rather high-pitched noise of surprise, pressing his free hand tightly against his mouth. Some tears sprang to his eyes as well.

The beads had been his father's.

"Oh Mahal…" he whispered soundlessly and wiped the tears that had not yet fallen from his eyes. He then looked up at his uncle and mum and his eyes asked for an explanation which Dis gave.

"Thorin and I thought you were at a proper age to receive your father's beads. You everything he wanted you to be, and he would be proud of you."

Kili was not as involved in this emotionally, and there was a bit of hurt in his eyes as his bright smile turned sad. He'd never known his own father as everyone else had. It was still better than if Fildur had left, but it was still a painful thought but he hid it and smiled again.

"We can put them in later for the feast!" he exclaimed and Fili looked at him and smiled fondly once again.

He then turned his attention to the runestone. It was a beautiful moonstone, glowing and smooth though a Khuzdul word was etched visibly on.

"King." he read and smiled to himself.

Then more hugs were given and received, and preparations at the household began for Fili's Begetting Day feast that would begin in the afternoon. Well, after breakfast at least, which was long and wonderful.

It was to be a formal affair, which Fili liked with a lot of dancing, ale, and food and there was to be a lot of his favorites as well.

Later, Fili and Kili put on their formal ceremonial clothes which Kili found uncomfortable but this time he dared not make a face for his brother's sake.

Fili had always wanted a big party like this, like the ones they used to have in Erebor's halls, only under the evening light of the Blue Mountains. So he had been very excited when he heard the first of the planning had begun, and now he could barely contain himself.

Later they did hair. Fili had his brother and uncle put in his new beads for him as was befitting a prince of Durin. It was a quiet affair, given to much silence and solemnity, as they were remembering the dwarf who had previously owned the beads as much as they were celebrating the one receiving them now.

They were done a couple of hours later and they all headed to the feast, chattering happily, even Thorin.

It was a wonderful place and Fili could not help the gasp that came from him as he admired how the center of town had been set up. The formal banners and flags were put up, long tables with food were put out, and the fine instruments were brought out. At the top of one of the long tables was a shorter one, just for them with the finest glasses and mugs were along with the finest silverware Ered Luin could offer. Then beside, there were tankards of ale and then a place for dancing. Everybody was wearing the finest clothes they owned and the ones who had arrived already cheered at the sight of their prince and heir.

A smile broke out on Fili's face and he took Kili's arm as they joined the festivities.

The evening was the most wonderful thing in Fili's life as he danced and sang and ate with his brother and as it became evening, Fili noticed that among the flags, there were beautifully crafted lanterns filled with warm candlelight being casted about. The torches were also lit.

All the dwarves were still eating, but had moved on to dessert. This was the moment where a drum was beat and Thorin stood with his mug, taking Fili's arm and making him stand as well much to the slight embarrassment of Fili who blushed and smiled nervously. All eyes were on the King-in-exile and his golden heir.

"Tonight, we celebrate!" Thorin called out among the bright eyes of the dwarves. "Twenty seven years ago, my sister-son was born. This was a year of hardship but great joy, among all of us as that year you received your heir." The dwarves murmured their agreement,

"Hear, hear."

"Now none of these years were easy, and we all went through hard times!" he continued. "But we came out victorious! And during these years, I have had the privilege of watching Fili grow up to be a kind and strong dwarf, and still he grows." He looked down proudly at Fili who was wearing a bright smile.

"Tonight we celebrate the day Prince Fili, the Lionhearted was born and everything he is!" he finished and raised his mug. "All hail Prince Fili!"

The dwarves cheered and everyone drank their proper drinks. Most ale, and the younger dwarves something weaker.

And there, celebrating with his people, and his family, the dwarves that he loved the most, Fili was happy. The mountains glowed with a beautiful sunset and the lanterns and torches imitated it in small warm lights of their own.

As the dusk settled and the dwarves had taken to dancing around the bonfire they'd made (which was an adopted tradition) Fili stood watching with his brother.

"Happy birthday Fee." Kili repeated his greeting from the morning in a quiet murmur, laying his head on Fili's shoulder contentedly and taking his brother's hand as his brother smiled warmly and tousled his hair again.

And this was how they stayed long into the night as the dwarves of the Blue Mountains celebrated.

 **The End.**

 **AN: Hope you guys liked! Leave a review if you would be so inclined. Thanks for reading!**

 **-Hobbit**

 **PS. Oh yes, and happy belated Fanfiction author appreciation day! Love all you writer friends! :)**


End file.
